


Let's Heat Things Up A Little

by One_Purpose



Series: Yuri! On Sass [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Victor Nikiforov, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri is his student, Lapdance, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor is a dance coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Purpose/pseuds/One_Purpose
Summary: Yuuri and Victor start to get touchy, as usual, during practice, however this time things get freaky but they can't help but love every minute of it.





	Let's Heat Things Up A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Who is your favorite  
> Yuuri Katsuki  
> Victor Nikiforov  
> Yuri Pliesetsky  
> Otabek Altin  
> Jay Jay  
> Other (Name your favorite if it is not listed)
> 
> Song is "Earned It" by The Weeknd

  Yuuri hates it. He hates seeing all the women in his class fawn over his husband even though they know that he and Victor are together. During their stretches the girls will bend over as far as they can go, fully showing their rears off. This wouldn't bother Yuuri if Victor was fully gay but he is bisexual and has date plenty of women in his past before he met Yuuri. He does catch Victor staring sometimes but he has never said anything about it. 

"Mr. Nikiforov, can you help me with my stretches?" A fair-skinned girl with short brown hair asks.

"Of course! I'll be right there." She gives Yuuri a snobby smirk. Yuuri turns his back to the two and kicks his leg up on the medal bar in front of him and leans his body forward. Eventually, Victor is beside him asking him if he needs help.

"No but I'm sure those young women over there are dying for you to put your hands all over them."

"Yuuri... I am a dance coach. I have to make sure they are in the right positions so when we actually dance, they won't mess up."

"Yeah."

"You aren't mad at me are you, moya svinka (my piggy)?" Yuuri shrugs his shoulders. "How about you help me close up today and we can go out for dinner afterwards?"

"Hmm...fine. But I get to pick where we go."

"Well you do know the best places."

 

  Class is over and everyone is leaving but not before all the girls beg Victor to go out to a group dinner with them. They frown when Victor declines and head for the door where Yuuri is there waiting for them to leave so he can shut the door. The brunette girl stops right next to him but doesn't look at him and says,

"You don't deserve him. He's such a wonderful man and he's with you. Don't think I don't know that he likes women too, I see him stare at me." Yuuri can't help but smirk.

"And? It's sad that you have to prey on married men instead of finding your own."

"Only the ones who are clearly not getting any action. I mean, look at you two, you're the most vanilla couple I have ever seen. Once he gets a taste of real fun, he'll never go back to you."

"Sweetheart, he can stare at you all he wants, hell, even if he ends up fucking you he'll still come back to me. Your pussy doesn't even compare to mine. Plus, fucking you is probably like throwing a hot-dog down a hallway."

"What did you just say!?"

"If you don't like me telling the truth then don't post so many pictures and videos of you making out with random guys in clubs. Now if you're finished, my husband and I have a dinner date to go to." She scoffs and darts out the door and Yuuri just stands there with a smug grin.

"Yuuri, is everything alright?" Victor looks concerned. Without another word, the Japanese man flips around and shoves Victor against the wall, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Voctor pulls away panting heavily but Yuuri goes back in for another round.

 

  "Yuu-Yuuri...wait! What has gotten into you?"

"I can't stand seeing you gawk at those girls, touching them. You're mine, Victor! Mine!" Victor is extremely taken back by his lover's words.

"Med (honey), those women could never give me everything you have and will give me. You are the only one I need." Yuuri's heart flutters and he starts to feel stupid for being so jealous but Victor did stare at their asses for quite a while so he can't just let him off easily. Now thankfully the studio doesn't have windows, just a main door and an emergency exit, or else he would have never thought about doing this. Yuuri runs over to the back of the room and grabs a chair and places it near one of the poles attached to the floor and ceiling. He makes sure that the chair is facing the large mirror on the main wall so it will make it harder for the Russian to resist him. Yuri then proceeds to have Victor sit in said chair while Yuuri hooks his phone up to the speakers and starts to play a playlist of his favorite songs. 

"Yuuri, what is going on here?" He sits down with curiosity and excitement written all over his face. _We'll see how vanilla I am after this!_ The music starts and Yuuri's hips begin to move to the sensual beat, slow but fast, dirty but sweet.

 _You make it look like it's magic_  
_'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

He kicks his leg out toward Victor and flips around so that same leg is curled around the pole.

 _I'm never confused_  
_Hey, hey_

 _I'm so used to being used_  
_So I love when you call unexpected_  
_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_  
_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

He swings around the pole, lifting himself up onto it  and twisting around until he hits the floor with his legs doing a perfect split and his butt popped out for Victor to see. And oh, he is loving it. He has never seen Yuuri so graceful and sinful before, if the bulge in his pants is any indicator.

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_  
_'Cause girl you're perfect_  
_You're always worth it_  
_And you deserve it_  
_The way you work it_  
_'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_  
_Girl you earned it, yeah_

He beings his butt back up, legs together, mere inches away from the Russian man's eager hands. The Japanese man then turns around swaying his hips and orders the Russian to keep his hands to himself until he says otherwise so he grips the edges of the chair as to not disobey the other's orders while Yuuri grinds himself down onto the bulge. Victor sucks in a breath, the music and the breathtaking display of his lover seducing him.

 

  _You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)_  
_So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_  
_We live with no lies_  
_Hey, hey_  
_And you're my favourite kind of night_

Yuuri climbs onto his husband's lap and slides of his tank top before removing his own shirt and bringing his face inches away from the others, their lips barely touching.

"Am I turning you on?" The sweetness of Yuuri's voice causes Victor to groan.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You want me?"

"I want you... ya khochu tebya (I want you)."

"Not yet. Not before dinner, koibito (sweetheart). But I can give you a little treat." He whispers seductively into the other man's ear, biting the lobe hard causing the Russian man to jolt in pleasure. Yuuri smashes their lips together, still grinding to the music, tongues battling and teeth nipping in desperation. The brunette then lays nips and kisses along the other's jaw and neck, then down his bare, toned chest and stomach until he gets to the waistband of the black sweatpants. He looks up at the man, satisfied to see the blissed-out look on his face and pulled the sweats down revealing the man with no underwear. "Naughty boy. Do you always come to practice without underwear? Are your trying that hard to get into people's pants?"

"N-No, no, only you..."

 _'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)_  
_You're always worth it (you're always worth it)_  
_And you deserve it (and you deserve it)_  
_The way you work it (the way you work it)_  
_'Cause girl you earned it (girl you earned it, yeah)_  
_Girl you earned it (you earned it, yeah)_

"Hm..." The girth in front of him is already half hard and he leans forward a bit to lick up some of the precum spilling out. Victor jumps a little and moans when he is finally taken into his lovers mouth, wet noises and slurping turning him on even further.

"Ah, fuck Yuuri." He bucks up and stops immediately, getting ready to ask if Yuuri is okay but instead he hears the man moan loudly nodding his head a little for him to continue. Cautious, Victor thrusts gently into the other's mouth feeling it slowly relax over time until he decides to pick up the pace. The tightness of his lovers throat brings him closer to his end. When the brunette swallows around him, that sets the man off in a way he never knew could happen and he is pistoning himself in and out of Yuuri's throat. "Yuuri! I'm going to cum!" Yuuri brings his hands behind Victor's thighs to help him thrust into his throat until Victor lets out a loud "Gyah!" and spills down his lovers throat.

Nana nana  
So girl you're worth it  
The way you work it  
You deserve it  
I can tell you

 

  They both take a minute to catch their breath, Yuuri especially until Vcitor finally finds his voice.

"What...was that?" Yuuri smiles.

"A treat before dinner. And don't worry, I'll be sure to pick somewhere with good service." He winks. Victor just can't believe his little piggy today. However, he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for dinner. After Victor cleans himself up and puts his clothes back on, the two close up the studio for the day and head home. 

"Makkachin! Did you miss us?" The fluffy dog jumps into the Russian's arms.

"Hey, that's ten more bucks for making me wait longer than you promised." The blonde holds his hand out. Victor grabs his wallet and apologizes for the extended wait, claiming he had to go over a few more things during practice instead of mentioning he and Yuuri's after-class fun.

"Sorry, Yura. I hope you texted Otabek already."

"Da, Bekka already knows I'll be a little late."

"Plan on doing anything fun while he's here?"

"Tsk, obviously. We are going to sight see today but tomorrow we are going to the amusement park and water park."

"Oh, what time?"

"Plan on tagging along, Katsudon?"

"We might."

"We're are waking up early, 7:00 am so we can have some fun until the water park opens. There should be enough room in the car so you can just ride with us."

"Sounds great! Well I'm going to go take a shower, I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Alright, bye." The blonde leaves and Victor is about to follow him into the bathroom when the brunette stops him with a hand on his chest.

"You are going to take Makkachin for a walk."

"But Yuurrrrri!"

"No buts...well, not yet. If I let you in the shower with me, you won't want your dinner."

"Yura probably already walked him."

"Well then put some extra food and water down for him since I don't know how long we'll be gone. And maybe his potty mat in case he needs to go while were gone."

"Yes, dear."

 

  His shower does not take long and he wraps a towel around his waist, heading over to the closet to find and outfit.

"Hey Victor!" 

"Da?" Victor yells from the living room.

"What color outfit do you plan on wearing?"

"Just a white button-up and some black pants, and probably that pink jacket."

"Okay!" He digs through the closet and grabs his lover the outfit he'll be wearing. He almost forgot about this jacket. He still considers himself a student compared to Victor although he has a a few competitions with Victor as his coach. Victor wore this jacket the first time they had danced together on stage, they had won first prize but the big trophy was nothing compared to how he felt looking at his lover that day. He was so handsome that day, not that he isn't now, there was just something about the light hitting his face and the pure admiration he had looking back at him (Victor's Outfit: <https://m.aliexpress.com/item/32839507499.html>). Since the theme is _Our First Dance,_ Yuuri decides to wear an outfit that is similar to the one he wore. Unfortunately, his got ruined that same day after the dance when it started to rain and he fell in a puddle. So, grabs a long blue dress covered in sparkles (Yuuri's Dress: <https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1180328>), some sexy black heels (Yuuri's Heels: <https://www.lulus.com/products/kate-black-suede-ankle-strap-heels/442732.html>), some white and blue sparkly eye shadow and some navy blue nail polish (Yuuri's Makeup: <http://www.ladystyle.org/makeup/navy-vs-white-eye-makeup/>). He does not want to wear lipstick or lip gloss since he already likes his lips the way they are. He has Victor put his clothes on in a separate room so they can both be surprised when they see each other. Once they all have their clothes on, Yuuri takes a bit longer than Victor, they both walk into the living room, gasping upon seeing each other.

"Oh, Yuuri."

"Victor."

"Ty vyglyadish' tak potryasayushche. (You look so amazing." 

"Arigatōgozaimashita. Soshite anata wa hansamu ni mieru. (Thank you. And you look handsome.)" 

"Our first dance."

"You remember?"

"I could never forget. I know we were already dating beforehand but that day, I remember falling in love with you all over again. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with forever."

"Same here." The two go in for a kiss, slow and sensual, full of love and promises.

 

  They leave, locking the door behind them, and get in their car heading for a very fancy restaurant called Forever Satisfied. A lot of high class people go there, celebrities often go there, attracted to the unique food. Victor parks the car somewhere up front and they exit the vehicle. When they walk in, heads turn and eyes go wide, partly because of Yuuri's boldness to wear a dress and makeup in public and partly because it's Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. 

"Oh my, Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Nikiforov." A woman in a fancy outfit says from behind a small podium.

"Nikiforov." Yuuri's words catch the woman off guard. "My name is Yuuri Nikiforov."

"Oh, my apologies!"

"No, no it's fine. It's still strange for people to call me that."

"Of course. I don't see your names on the reservation list but I can bend the rules a little for you two. Besides, most celebrities get a free pass. follow me." She leads them to a table in the back, away from most of the other people. "A waiter will be here shortly." She smiles and walks back to the entrance. The two are left alone and Yuuri gives a sadistic smile.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Something is going on in that beautiful head of yours."

"Why would you think something like that? I'm just excited to have dinner with my husband." A waiter comes, tanned skin strong eyebrows and very nice features.

"Hello, my name is Leo and I will be your waiter today. Can I start you off with refreshments?" He stares at Yuuri longer than necessary and Victor does not like that.

"Yes," Victor speaks up. "I would like to have your finest wine please, my husband and I are having a date and I want nothing but the best for him." The waiter frowns, nods and walks away.

"Victor, you know wine and I don't mix."

"Come on, it's a date. It's not like you drink it all the time anyways."

"Alright, you win."

 

  The dinner goes more than well and the couple are currently finishing up their lava cake. Typically, Yuuri does not like to eat too many sweets since he is trying to keep his weight in check but today is an exception. He stops eating and looks up and Victor who is preoccupied with his cake. He brings a heeled foot up and drags it up along Victor's leg. Victor in turn tenses up, more than aware of the foot making it's way up to his nether regions. Thankfully the tables are covered with a long table cloth so no one can see what is happening. He brings the toe of his heels to the Russian man's inner thigh, stopping for just a moment.

"Y-Yuuri..."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, Victor?" He presses the toe of his shoe against the man's crotch causing the man to suck in a breath and wiggle around in his seat. "You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"Yuuri." The man glares at his lover and looks around to make sure no one is looking at them. The foot presses harder and the man clenches his his eyes shut and tries to calm himself down but with each press of the foot he gets harder and harder. "YA obeshchayu vam, yesli vy ne ostanovites' pryamo seychas, ya budu trakhat' vas na etom stole pered vsemi. (I promise you, if you don't stop right now, I will fuck you on this table in front of everyone.)"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try big boy." The Russian man immediately waves the waiter over and asks for the check. Once paid, Victor grabs his husband's hand leads him out of the restaurant, ignoring the stares. They get in the car and Victor pulls him in for deep kiss. His tongue slides into Yuuri's mouth and the Japanese man moans loudly, pulling Victor in closer for more. 

"Mm!' yuuri jolts when a large hand makes its way between his thighs, squeezing and rubbing but never touching where Yuuri needs him. They break apart with a gasp and Victor opens the glove compartment revealing a silver vibrator and pulls it out. "W-Wha-"

"I want you to get this nice and wet and play with yourself the whole car ride home."

"Mmm, yes sir." Yuuri smirks at how calling him 'sir' can have such an effect on him. He takes the vibrator in hand and brings it to his lips, rubbing the tip of it around the soft pink flesh before slipping it inside his mouth. Victor starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot down the road with Yuuri beside him, wetting the vibrator until it is completely covered in saliva. He then brings his dress up to his waist, lifting his legs so one foot is against the glove compartment and the other foot is beside the gear shift, giving Victor a perfect view of the action. Yuuri takes the vibrator and rubs it against his black lacy panties, rubbing it against his clothes hole. Next, he pushes the panties aside and rubs his bare hole with it momentarily until he slides the metal object inside with a moan.

"Ahh, ahh..."

"Turn it on." Victor says, voice deep and full of lust. Yuuri turns it on and his body immediately shakes with pleasure. 

"AAaaaaHHH! Oh! Victor!"

"Yeah? Feel good?"

"Yes! Yes!"

 

  He pumps the vibrator in and out of himself and goes to touch his now leaking cock but Victor stops him.

"No! You don't touch yourself either. I don't want you to cum just yet." The brunette grips the seat as he pumps the toy faster into himself, the urge to cum is strong. "Alright, we're home. You go into the bedroom and wait for me while I take care of Makkachin, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He gets in the bedroom and slips his dress and panties off without bothering to take off his heels, or makeup, it might make things a little more exciting. He hears Victor walking throughout the living room until his footsteps stop at the bedroom door. When the door opens, there stands Victor, shirt unbuttoned and hair unkempt. It turns Yuuri on so much he lays back on the bed with his legs wide open, ready for his lover to take him. Victor wastes no time getting between his husband's legs and attacking his mouth.

"Oh, Yuuri, lyubov' moya (my love), you are so sexy today. What's gotten into you?"

"You." He crashes his mouth onto the other's and starts to grind up against him causing the man to moan and grind back twice as hard. Victor slides his hand up the man's waist and leans down to the perky nipples in front of him, taking one his mouth while using his hand to play with the other, pinching and pulling at it. His mouth sucks and bites, turning the nipple sore and red from so much attention. "Oh...Daddy." Upon saying it, Yuuri's eyes go wide and his slaps his hands over his mouth. "U-U-U-Ummm, I'm sorry! I-I don't know where that came from! I'm so sorry if that killed the moo-"

"Again."

"Huh?" Victor grabs Yuuri's face in his hands, a little rough, and gets face to face with him. 

"Say it-" His kisses him. "Again." He was turned on before but now "turned on" doesn't even compare to how hot he feels right now. Victor's eyes are completely clouded with lust and he has never heard the man's voice so deep. Victor grabs Yuuri and flips him onto his stomach with his ass in the air and puts his face right next to plump cheeks.

"V-V-Victor, what are you doing?"

"Did I say you could call me that?"

"I...No sir." Yuuri is finding it hard to focus under the man's intense gaze. 

"What's my name?"

"Daddy."

"I can't hear you." He leans in and starts to lightly the pink puckered hole in front of him.

"Daddy." He says a little louder, the tip of that tongue slightly penetrating him.

"Louder!" The tongue is now fully inside of him, moving around, searching. Victor has never done this before and it will surely not be his last time.

"Daddy!" 

"LOUDER!"

"DADDY!" A loud slap resonates throughout the room and everything is silent. Yuuri turns his head around wide-eyed and Victor gives him a concerned look. However, instead of yelling at him, Yuuri tries to bend over further and begs Victor to do it again...and oh, he does. Victor slaps his ass several times while eating him out. Victor then has Yuuri flip back around and sets a pillow on the floor in front of himself for Yuuri to sit on. Now, this is something the couple knows. Blowjobs are a common thing for the two but with how heated everything is getting, it will most likely not be a regular blowjob.

 

  Yuuri gets into position on his knees and feels a hand run through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. Victor's cock has been hard for a while now and having Yuuri suckling on it like that is driving him insane. He probably won't be able to do this for too long without cumming so he just gets into action with shoving his cock into Yuuri's mouth. The brunette chokes a bit, startled by the sudden intrusion but not hating it whatsoever. In fact, he grabs the man's thighs and pushes away momentarily only to tell Victor,

"Fuck my mouth."

"But we've never done that before. You don't even know if you'll be able to take me like that."

"We won't know if we don't try. Just do it. If I don't like it I'll push at your thigh, if I want more, I'll squeeze your thigh."

"Okay." Victor goes back into pace, thrusting his hips toward the other's face. Yuuri gives him the go ahead to go harder so he does until his cock is hitting the back of his throat. "Yuuri, get down a little more." Yuuri does as he is told and Victor moves so he is practically standing over him and places his cock back into the brunette's mouth, the position making it better for his cock to slip down his throat. All the while, Yuuri has tears clouding his vision while saliva rolls down his chin. Both men moan the whole time until Victor finally pulls out and allows the brunette to catch his breath before picking him up and laying him on the bed.

"Are you ready, malysh(baby)?"

"I'm ready Daddy."

"Yeah? You want Daddy's cock?"

"I want Daddy's big fat cock."

"Tell me how bad you want it?"

"I want it so bad, Daddy."

"I don't know, that doesn't sound very convincing."

"Please, please, please Daddy I want your big fat cock in my tight little hole. I want you to tie me down and make me yours!"

"Okay baby." He leans over to the drawer next to the beg and grabs one of the black ties, tying Yuuri's wrists together above his head. He has to admit, he likes this a lot. He lines himself up with Yuuri's hole and slides in with ease. That's another new one, they've never not used lube. Victor starts a bruising pace, hips pounding into the brunette with fervor.

"OOH YEES! YEES DADDY, FUCK ME!"

"BLYAD! You're so fucking sexy!" Yuuri's nails rake down the other man's back leaving blood in their wake.

"AAH FUCK! HARDER!" Victor, if possible, picks up his pace, his arms at either side of Yuuri's head while he pounds into him. 

"Yuuri, baby, I'm going to cum!"

"Me-Me too! Ahh! Just don't stop!" Victor pounds into Yuuri's prostate until he is a screaming, moaning, drooling mess underneath him. "AAAH! VICTOR-DADDY, DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!" Their orgasms are approaching fast, the hours of endless teasing taking a tole on the two of them.

"I-I'M-AHH VICTOR!" Yuuri cums hard onto his and Victor's chest, his body shaking from both the release and the over stimulation from his lover still thrusting. Finally, Victor reaches his end, screaming Yuuri's name in the process, his thrust slowing down more and more until they eventually stop. For five minutes there is nothing but heavy breathing, Victor's arms give out and flops down next to Yuuri.

"S-" Yuuri swallows, his throat sore from the blowjob and the screaming. "S-So...um-"

"It's alright...I don't think there are words to describe how amazing that was."

"Heh, you got that right. I have never been so turned on, and I never knew you had such a wild side."

"Me? You were the one that started all of this. If anyone should be surprised, it should be me. My cute blushing Yuuri was an animal. What happened?"

"...*sigh* There is a girl in the class...she basically said that you would get tired of me because I'm too vinilla."

"What? Yuuri, I could never get tired of you! If you would rather our sex life be vinilla than so be it. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

"But I don't want it like that. If you feel like you want to switch things up then you have to tell me. I want you to be able to show me _all_ of you." Victor smiles and kisses Yuuri tenderly before getting up and heading to the bathroom to run a bath. He then walks back over to his lover and picks his sore body up from the bed, carrying him into the bathroom where he pampers his lover with a soothing bath, a satisfying massage, and all the love he can give his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this anime. By the way, I used google translate for a lot of the Russian and Japanese but that only if I can't find what I'm looking for on the websites that help you speak the correct versions of the words. Google translate switches words around so I try to see if I can find the correct version.


End file.
